Something Missing
by Melody-Mels-River
Summary: The camera beeped as it was turned on. "H-hello? Is this on? Listen, the Doctor told me to give you this message. Your life may depend on this, please remember- Time is wrong. Rose Tyler is gone, and time is slowly collapsing. That won't be until later, though. But please, please remember-" The screen turns to static and the girl disappears. AU of season 2 onward.
1. Prolouge

**This starts at the ending scene in Parting of the Ways. No, not all of it is the same, so please don't skip 3**

**I've been working on this story for a LONG time, so I'm really excited to finally post it!**

**Hope you all enjoy!**

**-Becca**

The TARDIS doors creaked open slowly and the room was flooded with golden light. The Doctor's head snapped around to see an oh-so-familiar silhouette standing in the doorway of the faithful blue box.

"Oh Rose... What have you done!" he shouted.

She stepped out and spoke to the Daleks.

"I looked into the TARDIS. And the TARDIS looked into me." Gold dust swirled around her, bathing her face and surroundings in an eerie golden glow.

"Rose! Nobody's meant to do that!" He barely registered the shout of the Dalek behind him, the shot striking out, only to be caught in Rose's hand as if it were a ball in a children's game of catch.

"I am the Bad Wolf. I create myself." She turned to the Doctor "And It is too late. I'm sorry, my Doctor." She reached out towards the Bad Wolf logo on the wall. "I take the words. I scattered them through Time and Space, a message to lead myself here."

"Rose, you have to stop this! You've got to stop this _now! _You've got the entire Time Vortex runnin' through your head! You're gonna burn!"

"I will." She had accepted the fact as soon as the light had poured into her soul. "My Doctor. I'm sorry. I will protect you from the false god."

The Dalek Emperor, all but forgotten in the chaos, spoke out in its deep, ringing tone. "You-will -not-hurt-me. I-am-immortal!

Rose looked up, her shimmering golden eyes flickering back and forth for a moment between gold and her usual hazel. "You are tiny. I see the whole of Time and Space. I see every single atom of your existence. AND I DIVIDE THEM." She raised her hand and the Daleks closest were vanished, atomized.

"Everything dies. Everything must come to dust. All things. Even me."

By now, all of the Daleks in the room were no more and the Emperor was the last standing.

"I-WILL-NOT-DIE. I-CANNOT-DIE!" And he was gone as well.

The Doctor was still determined to save her, despite her insistence that she would die. "Rose, you've done it. They're all gone now, just let go!"

Her echoing voice was amazed in tone. "How... How could I let go of this?" She stuttered slightly. "I bring life!" Captain Jack Harkness awoke, gasping, just two floors down.

'Rose, stop! This is wrong!" The Doctor pleaded. No, no, he had lost too many today. Anyone but her, please!

"But it is how it must be, Doctor. They come now. They come to save me. You come to save me in the end. But not now. Now I die, like everything does and everything has it's time. Farewell, my Doctor. And remember. Oh, _please _remember!" Her eyes had stopped glowing and the gold cloud had dissipated into the air.

"Time is wrong, Doctor. You must fix it. You must save me, with the friend long lost and forgotten. Or is she to be forgotten? TIME... IS... WRONG!" And with this final warning, Rose collapsed onto the floor of Satellite Five.

He ran to her immediately, picking her up and slinging her over his shoulder as he ran back to the TARDIS, the Dalek ship practically disintegrating under his feet as he ran. He made it just in time, flying the TARDIS out a bit just in time to see the final remains of the ship burn into dust. Still, the only words running through his head were ones of determination. _Save Rose. Save Rose. Save Rose. Can't lose Rose._

Rose's eyes fluttered open slightly and he sat down beside her. "Rose… What part of 'do as you're told' is so hard, eh?" His tone was light, trying so hard to keep her with him. Deep down, he must have known though. Nothing he could do.

"Doctor… 'M sorry…" Rose mumbled, her eyes half open and straining to look at him. "'M gonna die, won't I? tha's what the Bad Wolf said, I would save you but die if I did. I'm glad I did, though."

"No, you aren't going to die, Rose. Just… hang on while I figure something out. Okay?"

Her faint nod was the only confirmation he needed. He got up and ran to the infirmary, looking around for something he could use, and tossing the useless ones over his shoulder. In the back was an old book, written in Gallifreyan and barely legible, and he was about to toss it when he saw exactly what he needed.

He had just made it back to the console room in time to see Rose's eyes begin to glow once more, faintly this time. He sat right next to her, holding his hands to her temples, trying to reach out for the Vortex and take it.

" Stop, Doctor." The slightly echoing, ringing voice of the Bad Wolf rang out. "She is already gone."

"No she isn't, don't be stupid. Rose wouldn't give up. Rose never gives up on me!" Panic coursed through his tone, knowing what this would do to him. He would take the Time Vortex in his own head, and hopefully be able to regenerate. _Hopefully._

"But there is nothing to give up on, Doctor. I know what you are doing and I can tell you it's a bad idea. You would waste one of your precious lives for a dead girl that won't wake up."

He said nothing, and continued on with his task. He knew in his gut what had happened, but if you know he Doctor, you know that he wouldn't for a second believe it. He took in the Vortex, and felt the surge of regeneration take over his body. He looked down at her, hoping and praying to anything out there that she would wake.

The golden light was making its way up his chest and to his neck and she still hadn't awoken. Hey, he was going to regenerate. That should be a comforting thought, shouldn't it? He would only be satisfied when she was alive and well.

"Come on, Rose…" he muttered, knowing that his change would begin any minute.

As the golden light finally covered his face, he managed to mutter out "Rose, I'm sorry"

The Doctor allowed the glowing pain to take him over, finally falling over as a young brown- haired man.

He looked down sadly, to see that indeed, Rose had breathed her last. He collapsed on the floor of his beloved ship, letting the tiny tears finally fall.


	2. 1- Run ins and Familiar Faces

The man, newly dressed in a blue suit and standing at the console of his TARDIS, let tears slowly wind their way down his cheeks, not a usual occurrence as of late. He very seldom found the motivation to even lift up his head and tinker with his machine, as he usually would, before he lost her. It was even harder to open the doors and go out, to have adventures without her beside him.

So, here he sat, almost drowning in his own misery, when he slowly moved to the controls and flipped a switch. She wouldn't want him travelling alone, and he knew it, just chose to deny it up until now.

Ten years. It had been ten years of sitting around in his TARDIS, the memories of the girl he failed to save swirling about, churning up in his head like the storm he was so famously nicknamed after. As soon as his fingers were on the lever, he knew something was wrong, but he pushed it anyway, nothing for him to lose now.

Immediately, the ship was turned upside down, spinning this way and that, He almost felt himself smile, the old adventure spirit returning, before his thoughts returned to the crisis at hand. Before he could make it to the console, however, the entire ship went dead. No movement, no lights, no life. He hurried to the console, prying open the metal grating on the floor and peering into the main part of the machine. One tiny spec of light remained, shining dimly, defying all odds. His ship had almost been completely dead, the only thing he had left gone. He retrieved the small glowing object, holding it in his hands and blowing on it slightly, causing the glow to brighten slightly.

He evaluated the damage, determining that it needed about two days to recharge, then he would be fine. With a sigh of relief, he finally decided to find out where he was. He glanced up at the doors, now with the same usefulness as the wood it appeared to be made of from the outside, He figured he would have suffocated by now, even with his Time Lord respiratory bypass. If he could breathe, it had to be safe enough.

Throwing open the doors for the first time in a very long time, he looked all around him and saw... Earth? Or at least, something that looked very much like it. It seemed to be a city, with tall metal towers... Looking at the landmarks, he guessed America for now. Well, that was fortunate. Maybe not the America part, but Earth at least. But there was something off for sure, something he had missed... He picked up the nearest newspaper. The date read November 15, 2013. Definitely normal... What was he missing? He looked up, to find himself face to face with... himself? A huge billboard announced "DAY OF THE DOCTOR: DOCTOR WHO 50 YEARS- #savetheday".

There were three men on the poster, and he only recognised two. Himself, and... Him. The Doctor of the Time War, the one he wanted so badly to forget. However, there was a man in between them, with floppy brown hair and a bowtie around his neck. The strange man was holding out a silver and gold object he recognised as a sonic screwdriver... Oh, god, that's why he had seemed so familiar. A future incarnation.

He abruptly turned away from the billboard, fully prepared to run back to his TARDIS and wait this out, having figured that he had somehow jumped realities and was now in a parallel world, one where he was apparently famous.

In mid run, he ran straight into a girl, maybe age fifteen? Her phone fell out of her pocket, without her noticing. She stood up, looking as if she was going to yell at him, before suddenly going slack-jawed, staring in wonder. Suddenly, she laughed, as if he had done the funniest thing in the world.

"Man, you really got me there for a second. Nice cosplay!" She wandered off, not a care in the world.

He chased after her. "Hey, you... person! Hang on!" When he finally caught up to her, he asked the most important question: "What's cosplay?"

"Oh, good for you, you're in character, too." The girl looked a bit annoyed, and turned on her heel to walk away.

However, the Doctor grabbed her shoulder, looking desperate. "Please, I sound crazy, but I'm not even in the right universe right now, and I need you to tell me everything you can about that show." He pointed over to the large billboard bearing the large title "DOCTOR WHO".

She scowled, shoving his hand off. "You're an idiot, dressing up as a character from a show you don't even know about. Get away from me!" She tore off running, heading for a townhouse building up ahead. The Doctor was getting ready to walk away when he noticed the case of the phone she had dropped in their initial collision. It had a familiar blue box on it... He picked it up from where she had dropped it, and went after her.

He went up to the house he had seen the girl enter, and knocked twice. The door opened after a few seconds, just a crack big enough to see the girl through.

"What do you want?" She scowled at him, glaring through the small gap.

He held up the IPhone, extending it out to her. "You dropped your phone. Thought you might like to have it back."

She snatched the phone, muttering a quick 'Thanks' and slamming the door once more. Immediately after, he heard yells of an adult echoing through the townhouse, followed by the girl's cries. He stood for a moment, debating whether to help, seeing as this didn't seem like an average teenage-parent disagreement, before turning away. He had given up on helping. His help just got people killed.

Just as quickly as it had begun, the yelling stopped, and he saw the girl through her bedroom window, browsing through Netflix on her TV. She stopped at a blue icon, and her show began playing. He immediately recoiled in surprise, when he realised that the girl on the screen... was Rose.


	3. 2- Mary Rebecca Williams

**Hey guys! I'm going to put the Author's Note at the bottom from now on, so this spot will usually be blank and you won't have to deal with my ramblings.**

His world slowed to a stop. He could hear everything in slow motion, time ticking past his ears.

_Tick, tock._

_Tick, tock._

Her face, it was a beautiful and smiling as he had last seen it, when she had left him.

_Tick-tick tock._

_Tick-tick tock._

Irregular beats echoed in his mind, no longer thoughts, _real_.They swirled about, absorbing all else.

_Tick-tick-tick tock._

_Tick-tick-tick tock._

_Tick-tick-tick tock._

It all became too much too fast, and so he did as the Doctor always did.

He ran.

His fist collided with the empty park bench beside him, an hour later. Shaking his hand violently, as if to shake off the aching pain that now numbed his hand, he mentally reprimanded himself. '_Stupid. Stupid, stupid Doctor.' _He almost slapped himself across the face, but remembering the pain in his hand, he refrained.

He was sitting out here, after running from the girl's house, only to find the TARDIS had locked herself up to repair, locking him out. So now he sat on a park bench, offhandedly noting that the sun was beginning to set.

He was there another hour, until the screams rang out, disrupting the quiet night.

Immediately, the newspaper the Doctor had been reading was on the ground, and his sonic in hand. He looked down a moment, realizing that he hadn't used it yet in this incarnation, before running off in the direction that the yells had come from.

Upon arriving, he realised that he wasn't the first to get there. People were crowded all around, most of them crying or being cried on. One old man slowly shook his head, muttering under his breath about kids these days.

Pushing his way to the front, the Doctor was greeted with two things... A bloodstain, trickling down across the pavement, and the same girl from earlier, cut up and bruised, and crying her eyes out to the point of screaming. He heard someone beside him sigh and say; "Poor Becca. Jenna means the world to her... But how could she have just disappeared? Come on, Becca, there has to be more... just tell us, please!" The Doctor looked, and found the source of the voice to be a woman standing at the girl's side.

She sniffed. "T-there was... a big silver thing... i-it hit me and..." She burst into sobs again. 'You'd never believe me!" Pleads came from all around the crowd, and there were red and blue flashing lights in the distance- an ambulance. "You'll n-never believe me but... it looked..." Her voice shook to the point that nobody could hear, except the Doctor did. "...a c-cyberman... from that show... Doctor Who..." And in that moment, the police arrived and carried the girl away, leaving the crowd to wonder.

Walking up to the same woman who had been speaking to Becca earlier, he tried to get a sense of what was going on. "Hi, uh, I'm new in town. I don't really know anyone, but, my name's John. John Smith. Can you tell me anything about what just happened?"

The woman nodded, introducing herself as Becca's next-door neighbor. "I was the first to get here. That girl there, that was Becca Williams. She's crazy, as far as I'm concerned. I show up to find her standing' over this big 'ol bloodstain, gash 'cross her head, cryin' that her best friend, Jenna, was taken. Then she started going on some big rant about cyber-whatsits and that show she watches, I think it's called Doctor What or something... I think she's probably hallucinating, hit on the head like that. But she's a good kid, never caused much trouble, unlike her parents..." She coughed. "Anyways, it was nice meeting you." She walked off, presumably to go home.

The Doctor remained around the spot she had been found for a bit, until everyone had left. He pulled out the sonic, and scanned the area around for any traces of aliens. Sure enough, there was a small amount of teleport energy, fading fast. There wasn't enough to trace it back to the source, anyways. Whoever had done this, if it was the cybermen, had done a very good job of cleaning up.

So, now all that was left was to talk to the girl.

After a quick stop at the TARDIS to reluctantly change clothes, (He didn't want to be recognised, his first impression had been quite bad.) he started out for the Lake Saratosa Hospital.

"Hi, I'm John Smith, with the police. I'm here to speak with a Rebecca Williams, could you show me where she is?" A quick flash of the psychic paper had him taken directly to her room, with some fuss about the president having sent him. Sometimes, psychic paper was a bit much... He pulled open the door, to find the girl, Becca, half asleep on the hospital cot. He couldn't blame her, once adrenaline was gone, there was really nothing to keep you awake. Her blue eyes struggled to keep open and focused on him, glazing over slightly with the effort. She frowned slightly as he got closer, as if the recognition was there somewhere, but she was either too tired to notice, or didn't want to care.

He sat down at the end of the small bed, smiling at her ridiculous attempt to stay awake.

"Hello, I'm..." He decided he didn't want to lie. "The Doctor. Now, I realize that you're really tired, but I need you to stay awake just a few minutes longer, okay?" He got a brief nod in response.

"Now, it might be hard, but I need you to tell me what took your friend. If I know, I can help you, maybe I can even get her back. Is there anything you can think of?"

She frowned. "The... silver people, they were there... and their purple light, it flashed and I couldn't see them..." He voice trailed off into snores. He stood, gently easing himself off the bed to not wake her, and slipped out of the room.

Ten minutes later, he was back in the alley where this had all begun, with Jenna's abduction and Becca finding her. He reached in his pocket for his sonic screwdriver, smiling a bit as he held up the familiar object. He held it out scanning for alien tech. It sounded from Becca's account to be a teleport somewhere near here, and he fully intended to find it. He found nothing for a solid five minutes, when he picked up the slightest of traces, though definitely teleport energy. Grinning, he chased the trail, before coming to a manhole cover. The trail definitely went down, though it was fading fast. He wrenched the cover off, but by the time he had managed to move it, the trail had gone. He frowned and looked up and behind him, as if expecting someone to be there, giving suggestions or anxiously waiting for answers. He closed his mouth, he had almost spoken to thin air about trying again tomorrow, before he realised that no one was there anymore. Just him, travelling alone. He stalked off, angry at himself for forgetting, even for that second, that he was alone. He didn't even bother to read the brand name curving along the side of the manhole, words reading 'BAD WOLF CO."

Mary Rebecca Williams awoke with a start. She could have sworn... No, it had to be her imagination, making her see things. She took a moment to regain her bearings, and it all crashed down on her again. Jenna. The light. The silver people. Losing her best friend in the entire universe, probably gone forever. Her stomach seemed to cave in, thinking of all the horrible things that could be happening to her, and she pulled her knees up to her chest and cried. A good, long, proper cry that she hadn't done in a while. She wasn't sure what she felt. She was just _everything, _bottled up inside. All the hate, fear, sadness, and anger surged up inside her, pouring out in a huge wave of tears and disgustingness. She hated crying like this, she felt weak. But there was something else in her grief, too. Some little part of her was _excited_. Not because of what had happened, but what could. She had been waiting all her life, just for something to happen, anything at all. She read too many books, her father told her. Too much Harry Potter and Percy Jackson. She would never be a hero, and she had given up on that a long time ago. That didn't mean she couldn't still enjoy it, though. She sat up, moving slowly to wipe the tears from her face. It was irrevocable, some part of her loved this, and she wasn't sure she wanted it to ever go back to the opposite.

It was around noon the next day that the next report came, a man vanished with no one to stand witness. It was from the same alley, around the same time. The Doctor ran his hand through his hair, this just wasn't making _sense!_ Cybermen, taking people in broad daylight, and in secret! This was nothing like them, and that was a bit terrifying. As soon as he had heard, he ran all the way to the crime scene. sonicking right away and this time chasing the signal all the way to a small corner bakery on Park Street, just across from the looming hospital he had been in previously. He looked around cautiously, and slid inside.

Becca peeked down the long white hallway that she knew led to the surgery unit, she had just been there getting stitches on her head from where the metal man had hit her. Seeing what she was looking for, a small, glowing red sign, she grinned and slipped back into the room. She took a piece of paper and wrote a brief note about being gone for an hour or so, and that she would 'be right back' She laughed a bit at this, her parents probably couldn't stop arguing long enough to care or even notice the note. She placed it on her pillow, before returning to the doorway. She could see no doctors or nurses in sight, so she took a chance and speed walked to the end of the hall. She was slowed down a bit by her orange flip flops, which she had worn on her way here, the night Jenna- She stopped her train of thought, She really didn't need to become an emotional wreck again right now. She made it to the exit, and checked for alarms. After making sure there were none, she carefully slipped out into the cool fall air. She looked around, glad to see her favorite bakery and cafe was just down the hill, a great place to start. The hospital food had been awful, and she was _starving!_ As she made her way there, however, she saw a very familiar man slip inside... He really did look suspicious, that crazy cosplayer guy-who also happened to be a police man. Walking a bit faster, she decided to find out what this guy's problem was, once and for all.

The bakery was a quirky little place, the Doctor thought as he stepped inside. It seemed that everything that could be identified as 'typical bakery' had been thrown out in the planning, leaving behind a sleek, shining room, mostly white with splashes of black and green here and there. The furniture was some sort of plastic, with hard, sharp edges that contrasted the paint quite well. As he went up to order a snack, (He quite liked muffins in this regeneration) he smiled at the woman behind the counter, who did not return the expression, keeping the same, zoned out expression on her face. He sat down, thinking over what to do next. So far, the teleports had been different, and both seemingly random. This place was really nothing to be suspicious of, just a normal little cafe. He went back to the counter and ordered a cup of tea, the place was empty and he might as well keep them busy for a time, he thought. The woman went to the back room to get him his beverage, and he sat down at one of the counter stools to wait. The woman smiled, turning on her silver earpiece. As soon as she was well out of sight and had done so, she flinched slightly, as if a loud noise has just blasted through the speaker. She straightened, smiling cruelly as her orders were received.

"The Doctor is present. He shall be de-le-ted."

_**~PLEASE READ THIS, DO NOT SKIP~**_

_**Hello!**_

_**I meant to do this last chapter, sorry about that, but I just wanted to put a little bit about the fic-canon/AU/Whatever. It's based vaguely off of the regular canon, except for Rose, and quite a few other details. This book will feature original adventures as well as some based off of stories that happened in canon, for example, this adventure is based loosely on Rise of the Cybermen (Pete's world, cybermen, 10, Rose, and Mickey) It will all be out of order and all over the place, but hey, time got pretty messed up, that's to be expected.**_

_**I've been planning this story for about 4 months now, I really hope you enjoy it.**_

_**~MANDATORY READING OVER, THANKS!~**_

_Good God, that was the longest chapter I've ever written! 5 pages in Google Drive... O.o_

_A note on reviews:_

_I've gotten 3 favorites and 7 follows so far, but no reviews yet! Please drop one by me, it would absolutely make my day. I'm mainly looking for feedback on Becca, what do you all think? I really just want to make sure she doesn't seem like a Mary Sue, though I am doing my best. Also, I'll answer guest reviews down here._

_Also, before anyone asks, NO, Becca is not me, even though we have the same name. She behaves pretty much my opposite, lol. Also, the last name Williams is a coincidence, she is NOT related to Amy and Rory._

Much luv! (Sorry for the long AN, but it needed to be done. Heh, that's what y'all get for a long chapter!)

-Becca


	4. 3- Cybermen

The Doctor didn't see her. He didn't see as her eyes glazed over, before fading to a dull solid black. Her clothes seemed to fall away to reveal the sleek metal body underneath, and her hair transforming into a silver helmet. The cyberman gasped in its first breath of its new life, instructions flowing straight to its brain from the commander himself.

The clanking of metal legs echoed through the long storeroom hall, reaching the Doctor's ears almost immediately. He stood straight up, about to head for the door, when it fired its first shots, one barely missing his ear. He dove immediately under a table, confusing it for a while, at least. He knew he couldn't really fight it, and it wouldn't listen to reason. _Plan, plan, plan, gotta have a plan...Don't get shot, for starters, _the Doctor thought. _Maybe get to the door? No, don't want to lead it outside, too many people. Sonic? _He held up the device, quickly scrolling through the settings. There was one he could use to override the part controlling its emotions, but that would be a bit messy. Not that he had a choice.

As he rolled back out from under the table, a number of things happened. The cyberman immediately snapped around to face him, raising his gun straight to the Doctor's forehead, the Doctor raised his screwdriver and prepared to press the button the minute he got a straight shot at it, and a woman screamed.

There was a loud bang and a flash that nearly blinded him, and the Doctor stood up to see that the cyberman had exploded, probably initiated a self-destruct mechanism due to all of the emotions it was feeling, or, not supposed to be feeling. He stepped over the large metal man on the floor, heading for the door when he noticed a girl, crouched in the corner with her hands over her head and neck. He jogged over, putting a comforting hand on her back.

"Hey, you okay? What are you doing here, anyway?"

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me." The responsive voice was surprising, because it was so familiar. The girl, Rebecca, stood up from the ashes of the cyberman. "First you were a random neighbor, then you were police, but when you were police you said you were a doctor. And, that's not to mention you've been cosplaying the whole time. Who are you, exactly? Also, care to explain why you followed me to the hospital?"

The Doctor's jaw had hit the ground. "I-I was just... What are YOU doing here? What even _is _cosplay?"

She stood up, rolling her eyes. "I followed you, cos you followed me first. Now, just tell me what you were doing." Her tone suggested aggression, but something in her eyes suggested it was more fear than anything. There was something else, too...

"I followed you because I wanted to see if you were alright." Well, it was a partial truth.

She held her hands on her hips. "No, really. Why?"

He let out a long sighing breath. "I needed to know about your friend. The things that took her, I've seen them before. I could get her back, get them to never bother you again."

She trembled at the mention of her friend. "Her name was Jenna." was her only whispered reply. They sat in silence for a few minutes before she spoke again. "What is that thing?" She motioned to the cyberman on the floor.

"It's just like you said, a cyberman."

She scoffed at this. "Bull. Cybermen aren't real, just a stupid show that my ...friend made me watch once." She couldn't bring herself to say Jenna's name.

He simply raised his eyebrows. "Say what you will, that's a cyberman. And I'm the Docto-"

"Stop." Her voice was cool, calm. "I've lost too much believing in fairy tales. Just stop." Oh, there it was. He could see it, in her eyes what he saw in so few people. There was fire in her dark blue eyes, a hurt and a passion that came together to form the most unique type of person. Something about it was familiar, he just knew it.

"Okay then, I won't tell you. I do have a request-"

She interrupted him again. "What have you done to earn a favor from me, huh?"

"Shut up. Just... Don't wander off, do as I say, and don't ask stupid questions, got it?" He turned abruptly and tripped over the cyberman on the floor, catching his balance at the last second. "And I meant to do that!" his voice echoed a bit as he ran off behind the store counter.

He grinned as she rounded the corner. "Knew you'd be coming. You might not want to know who I am, but that doesn't stop you from being curious in the slightest. Come on then, we've got psychotic cyborgs to catch. He knew what it was now the look in her eyes. It was bravery. And determination, as well. He had seen it so many times, all the way back to when two schoolteachers had been kidnapped by a possible madman in a blue police box. The two of them, Ian and Barbara, they hadn't been scared. They had hid it, the little fear that they had, and just went with the flow of things. He had seen it in Sarah Jane, telling him to never forget him. She wanted to cry, and he knew it, which was what had killed him inside. She was so scared. But she was brave, and that had been all he needed. He had seen it in Rose... as she watched her planet burn.

Every single one of the people he had travelled with had it, the curiosity, the bravery, the determination. And with all of that, he could see the universe as they saw it, new again. They all were so amazing, and today he saw it again, starting with Rebecca.

He searched the walls of the storeroom, quite aware of Rebecca sitting on the counter, watching him with a stubborn frown across her face. "What?" he asked.

"You're so sure I want to help you. It's hilarious."

"I saved your life." His response needed no more than that.

A few minutes of fiddling about later, and he had a panel on the wall sliding open. He turned to her with a grin. "You coming?"

As soon as they entered the small room, the panel that the Doctor had moved slid back into place, trapping them there. The room shook like an elevator, they were pretty sure that's what it was, anyway. Barely a minute later and with a seemingly inappropriate 'ding!' the doors slid open once more to reveal a group of metal men, guns primed and ready to fire.

"Hold your fire! You're cybermen! Isn't information enough to keep us alive?" The Doctor frantically shouted, anything to keep them from opening fire.

"YOU WILL BE USEFUL." The cyberman in front, probably the commander, announced.

"If we ever get out of this, I'm going to kill you!" Rebecca hissed at the Doctor.

The Doctor was tied up next to Rebecca, while the cybermen figured out what to do with them. They had been there for a good half hour, and Rebecca had given up fighting the ties they were bound with, and was now just crying in the corner of the cell, as far away from the Doctor as the chains would let her. A clanking of metal legs approached, and they both sat up, Rebecca drying her tears as to not give them a reason to kill her, as they had seen the man one cell over be killed for being 'weak', meaning he was crying that he might never see his wife again.

"THE MALE WILL BE QUESTIONED." The same cyberman from before spoke from the front of the cell.

"Oh, look at that, you don't know me! That's brilliant. Of course, why that is is probably less brilliant..." The Doctor mused as he was led out of the cell and back to the room in which they had first come in.

The Doctor had been gone five minutes. Rebecca had begun to call him that, just to appease him for a little while. Not that she believed him in the slightest, she just wanted him to shut up.

A small, weak cough came from the cell opposite of hers. Rebecca had assumed it was empty, until now, of course.

"Hello? Who's there?" she whispered across the dark hallway, trying to make out the tiny shape against the wall of the other cell. A gasp was the response to her words, seeming loud compared to the silence of the heavily monitored prison.

"B-becca?" The stuttered whisper was barely audible, but she would know that voice anywhere.

"Jenna?"

"So, let's figure out what you're up to, shall we? What is it this time? World domination? Need more soldiers?" The Doctor put his feet up on the table he had been sat down in front of and smiled sarcastically at the metal men.

"WE FELL THROUGH THE CRACKS."

"Ah, that's a start, what cracks?"

"THE CRACKS IN TIME. THE CRACKS WERE CREATED BY THE- INFORMATION UNKNOWN. INFORMATION UNKNOWN. INFORMATION UNKNOWN."

The cyberman bent over, smoking slightly.

"Well, that went well." The Doctor sighed, walking out of the room.

He went straight back to where he knew (hoped) Rebecca still was.

Jenna crawled over as close to the bars of the cell as she could be, only to see her best friend pressed against the bars opposite her. She nearly sobbed in relief. "Becca, are you okay? Did they hurt you?"

She laughed a bit, as happily as she could be in the current situation.. "I should be asking you that. Yes, I'm fine, no bruises or anything. You?"

"I'm good." She ignored the tingling of the scars on her back and the burns on her arms. "When did you get here?"

"About a half an hour ago. But Jenna... are these really... those things you showed me, cybermen?"

Jenna bit her lip. "I don't know. They look like it, but they can't be real, can they? They're just in the show."

Her friend seemed to agree. "Jen, there's a guy here. Some delusional lunatic who thinks he's the Doctor. He says he came from a parallel world and all, like you said. I was following him," She ignored her friend's unsurprised look and eyeroll. "I just wanted to know what he was up to, you know? And we ended up here."

"Let me meet him. If it is actually him, I'll know."

"Come on, Jen. You don't think he's real, do you? That's silly!"

She shrugged. "Could be. Besides, it wouldn't hurt to check."

Just then, the Doctor came sprinting in, followed by four cybermen. He briefly flashed his sonic at the locks on Rebecca's cell and dragged her out.

"Get Jenna!" she yelled. He complied, flashing his sonic at her, too. The lock fell apart and she ran alongside them, heading for the only way out, the elevator. They made it, dodging lasers the whole way. Immediately, the two girls collapsed against the wall, giggling at the adrenaline rush. They hugged, grinning like idiots.

"I thought you were dead!" Becca exclaimed.

"So did I!" the other girl grinned.

"Okay, we'll have time for that later, now come on!" The Doctor finished bring the elevator up and dragged them out, all the way to the corner of the road. Just across the way, they could see something that made both girls' hearts stop.

At the end of the road sat a blue police box.

**Hey guys!**

**Phew, another long chapter. I'M SO SORRY FOR DRAGGING THIS OUT BUT I COULDN'T RESIST THE CLIFFHANGER. Future stories should only take 1 or 2 chapters, this one's just special.**

**Another thing: 3rd person! Not used to that, but getting better. **

**EDITS: Changed amount of Doctor Who that Becca has watched, made it more obvious that she has only watched one episode. (All chapters, 5-28-14)**

**REVIEWS: Thank you artsoccer for reviewing! (Fanfiction) No one from Wattpad has commented yet :(**

**Post in reviews/comments any feedback you might have, and what you think so far!**

**Updating again next Wednesday :D (New update schedule: Every Wednesday)**

**Much luv**

**-Becca**


	5. 4- Run

Sorry for any mistakes, as soon as I was done I uploaded it , didn't want you all to wait any longer.

The Doctor continued walking, oblivious to the girls' stares.

"Come on, you two, we may have gotten away from the cybermen for now, but they still have a base and an army enough to take over the world." Finally noticing that the two had frozen in their tracks, he was confused. "What?"

"That's it, isn't it. The TARDIS. The actual, real TARDIS." Jenna said in disbelief, with a slight edge of hysteria in her tone. All of the sudden, she took off at a run, sprinting up to the blue box and resting her hand on the doors.

Becca remained back a bit, her mind still not allowing her to believe what was in front of her. She was logical, and she knew that this could still not possibly be real. She approached more slowly, coming to stand beside the grinning Doctor.

"I want to see the inside." It was a simple enough demand, muttered faintly enough for him to hear. As he heard this, he went up to stand alongside the box, resting a hand on the side and murmuring a few words. Finally, he turned back to the group.

"She's still rebuilding, but she'll let us in for what we need. We'll need to get out soon though, so she can heal completely. The Void took a lot out of her."

Becca gave a slow nod, and Jenna practically squealed.

With a small grin from the Doctor, the blue doors were thrown open and the trio stepped inside.

It was really no surprise that this was the Doctor's favorite part of new companions. Yes, he was going to ask them to come with him later, for now they had to do something about the cybermen.

He watched their awed expressions, waiting for them to say it. Wait for it, wait for it….

"It's bigger on the inside than I thought…" Jenna had said it first, no surprise there. Becca, meanwhile, seemed to be somewhere between laughing, crying, and screaming. He really didn't blame her… He ran up to the console, collecting various bits of machinery and trinkets.

"Come on then, she says we have about fifteen minutes to get what we need." The girls were still standing by the door, staring up and gaping like fish. He clapped his hands in front of their faces, snapping them back to reality. "Come on! Hmm, should really change that or something, I don't like the sound of it. Something like allons-y, I like that, allons-y. Allons-y, you lot, we've got fifteen minutes."

"Do we have a plan? I mean, we can't just leave the cybermen where they were, right?" Becca asked.

"Sort of. It's a tiny plan, but I'm just going to make it up as I go. No, we aren't going to leave them here, that wouldn't go well at all. We're going to give them a choice to leave, if not we'll have to see what happens then. As much as I don't want to, we may have to blow them up."

Jenna returned to the room, depositing the various parts that she had retrieved onto the console. "But you're the Doctor! You don't just blow them up!"

"Of course I can't! That's why I'm going to give them a chance to leave first."

Jenna nodded, placated for now. "I was just thinking, there's a show that's pretty much your life here. What if we say something about your future?"

"Well, we're not sure how accurate the show is, for starters. It could be completely made up, for all we know. But, it would still be good to check, what do you have in mind?"

Becca spoke up. "Well, maybe we could ask a few questions, make sure we don't say too much, just get the basic stuff for now..."

"If you do say too much, by accident, I have a way to lock up memories. I hate doing it, but if we have to... This is an extremely delicate thing, after all."

Becca nodded, relieved at the conformation. "Good to see that's the same. How about... Rose? Do you know her?"

The Doctor froze on the spot. "Yes."

"Okay, cool, what about Donna?" Jenna asked. "I guess I'll ask most questions, Becca's barely seen anything."

"No, I don't know any Donnas, last I checked..." He seemed quite a bit calmer with this question.

Jenna frowned. "Well, that's one difference, the minute that Rose... left, Donna showed up."

"No one was around when Rose died." The Doctor's response silenced the girls immediately. He had a pain-stricken look on his face. "You don't need to sugar-coat it by saying 'left', just say 'died'."

"That's not right, she was just-"

"Well it is now." The Doctor said with finality, effectively putting an end to the subject. He held up what he had been working on, the bomb. "I've got this thing working, you coming or not?"

The girls had quizzed the Doctor a bit more on the way back to the cafe, carefully avoiding the topic of Rose. It seemed that the rest of the show was spot on, down to even the last detail. Finally arriving at the cafe once more, the three proceeded to the elevator.

"CYBERMEN!" His voice loudly rang out in the dungeon-like room. "You've been hiding under this city for a very long time now. Why?" The Doctor addressed the cyber-leader, who was standing off to the corner of the room.

"YOU ARE IN NO POSITION TO ASK QUESTIONS."

"Actually, I have a bomb with enough firepower to blow up this entire base. Now tell me, why?"

"WE FELL."

"Fell? Fell from where?"

"WE FELL THROUGH THE WOUND IN TIME AND SPACE CREATED BY-ERROR, ERROR, INFORMATION UNKNOWN-"

The Doctor's heart leaped. That could mean Rose! Absorbing the Time Vortex couldn't have left everything unharmed. "Why are you taking people? That isn't normal cyber behavior, you just go out and massacre everyone. Why are you lot hiding?"

The cyberman didn't respond.

"Or, are you just too weak?"

"CYBERKIND IS NOT WEAK. WE ARE SUPERIOR. YOUR WEAPON IS USELESS AGAINST US." And with a single shot, he fired at the bomb the Doctor was holding, causing the tiny light indicating it was ready to fizzle out. The cyberleader turned to the other cyberman beside it. "THEY WILL BE NEEDED. UPGRADE THEM."

The Doctor's eyes widened. Oh. The cybermen had lost a ton of soldiers, and they were taking people one by one, building up an army. He grabbed the girls' hands and started to run, only to be blocked by more cybermen from the other side.

"Doctor, can you fix the bomb?" Becca cried out from his left.

"I could if I had time, I just..." He was at a loss. Screaming out at the cybermen, he tried to get them in a safer position; "I can help you! I can find you a safe planet, get you back to the other universe, you can start new! If you let me help, I can-"

He was cut off by the cyber-leader once more. "HE MAY BE NEEDED. PUT THEM IN THE CELLS."

"That went well." Becca groaned and leaned up against the wall. The cybermen had gone off to debate the Doctor's offer, and from the little they could hear, it wasn't going in their favor.

The Doctor was in the corner of their small shared cell, tinkering with the broken bomb. Every once in a while, he would mutter something in another language that sounded vaguely like a curse word, and then continue to tinker. The three agreed that if everything were to go pear-shaped, they would blow the cybermen up-at all costs. They just couldn't let them loose on the world.

"Doctor, have you got the bomb working again?" Jenna called from her position at the door, she was trying to get them out of the cell.

"I would work, they broke the safety, we wouldn't have any time to run after we set it to blow up. We can't rely on the bomb to work as our failsafe."

A cyberman approached. "YOUR REQUEST HAS BEEN DENIED. YOU WILL BE UPGRADED." The cyber opened the door, indicating that they should follow. No one noticed when Jenna picked the bomb up from the floor and slipped it under her coat.

The three stood in front of the machine used for upgrading.

"SHE WILL GO FIRST." A cyberman nudged Becca forward.

"Like hell she will." Everyone was surprised to hear Jenna speak up. She held the bomb over her head, fingers held firmly above the detonation button. Her voice shook and tears wound their way down her face, but she stood firm. Turning to Becca and the Doctor, she spoke only one word. "Run."

EDITED 6-18-14

Sorry for repost, I hated the last version. Divided into 2 chaps now, look out for the second later today :D

Anyways, I AM SO SORRY THAT THIS UPDATE TOOK SO LONG! I planned to upload it last Wednesday, but it wasn't done and I had finals to study for. Finals will be done by the end of this week, so that's good.

Next update should be on next Wednesday, if not sooner.

Reviews:

Thank you to YouFoundMe82 for your amazing comment :D you seriously made my day!

No comments on Wattpad yet...

Anyways, seeya Wednesday!


	6. deleting and rewriting-IMPORTANT

Hello guys! This is the last A/N, I promise.

That, of course is because:

I'm rewriting this fic!

Yes, I know, already...

But I've discovered that I am unable to write in 3rd person... Also, I need to tweak quite a few things.

Please note:

I will be posting the rewrite as a NEW STORY.

The new title is "Something Lost"

The OC's new name is Sophia Archer, NOT Becca Williams.

Thanks so much for your support- This version will be up for ONE MORE WEEK ONLY (6-23-14 is today)

Luv!

-Becca


End file.
